Dream A Little Dream
by JoeLies
Summary: The key to realizing a dream is to focus not on success but significance and then even the small steps and little victories along your path will take on greater meaning. Please read and review!
1. Hazel hair

**(A/N: Ok, I just need this fics to overcome the time between the epis. I'm a big E/M shipper so this is what this fic is all about. I hope you'll like it. Read and review.)**

Bright and Hannah were in the grocery to buy some things for Bright's flat share. They walked among the shelves and loaded groceries into their cart.

Hannah: Can you get the cereals and the milk while I'm gonna weigh fruits? (She handed him the notepad)

Bright: Ok. I'll meet you by the fridges in five minutes. (He left and walked to the cereals)

He eyed up the colored cereals packages and grabbed one of the reds. Then he made his way up to the fridges and opened the door. He got out two bottles of milk and closed the door. After a while Hannah came over to him and he put the cereals and the milk into their cart.

Hannah: Wow, you got the right milk. (She smiled at him)

Bright: Don't underrate me! (He pulled her closer and kissed her)

Hannah: We aren't here to make out. (She pulled away and smiled)

Bright Ok but I'll get back to that later. (He turned round and stopped while he was seeing a young woman which was opening the fridge)

Hannah: What's up? C'mon! (She crashed into his back)

Bright: Madison? (He stayed)

Madison: Bright! (She looked stunned and put the bottle of milk in her cart)

Bright walked closer and he couldn't help giving her a hesitant hug but then he felt her arms at his back so he pulled her closer. Hannah looked a little bit jealous. Madison pulled away right after she had seen her whammy.

Bright: I almost wouldn't have made you out. (He smiled and noticed Hannah's whammy) Oh, this is Ephram's ex girlfriend, Madison. Madison, this is Hannah. She's my girlfriend.

Madison: Nice to meet you. (She smiled)

Hannah: Yeah, me too. (She began to smile)

Bright: What are you doing here? (He said a little dazed)

Madison: It's summer break. (She was short with him)

Bright: That means you're still going to school in NY?

Madison: Yes but I took a vacation. (She leant against her cart)

Bright: I can't believe you've dyed your hair. (He grabbed a strand of her hazel hair)

Madison: I needed a change. (She smiled)

Bright: It looks good. (He took a step back to eye her up)

Madison: Thanks!

Mindy: Did you get the popcorn? (She came out of one of the hallways and had stopped when she saw Bright)

Madison: No, I met Bright. C'mon! (She said baffled)

Mindy: Hey, I'm Mindy. (She smiled and leant against the cart beside her best friend)

Bright: So how long will you stay here in our exciting town? (He said sarcastically)

Madison: I've planned 2 month.

Bright: Oh, that's pretty long. (He said astonished)

Madison: Yeah but it's been a long time since I've been here.

Bright: That's true. (He smiled delighted)

Mindy: We have to go, Maddie. (She looked at her watch) The off license will close in a half hour.

Madison: Ok. (She nodded and looked back at Bright) You've heard her words. I have to go. (She smiled)

Bright: Ok, see you! (He gave her a friendly hug)

Madison: Yeah! Bye Hannah! (She waved smiling and left)

Bright followed her with his eyes until he turned round to Hannah.

Hannah: Wow, she looks fair and beautiful. She's Ephram's ex girlfriend? (She looked astonished)

Bright: Yeah, that's Madison. (He smiled)

Hannah: Are you gonna tell him? (She looked gravelly)

Bright: Oh no, he won't come to know. (He said confidently)

Hannah: But he needs to know, Bright! (She said unregenerate)

Bright: No, he would go crazy. Believe me! (He went on to the cash desk)

Hannah: But…

Bright: No buts! (He interrupted her and put their purchase on the desk)

He paid and went to his car. He put the bags on the loading area and got in. Hannah followed him and got in at the passenger side.

Hannah: That means you'll lie?

Bright: No, that means I won't tell him anything. (He drove off)

Hannah: That's the same. Bright, he's your best friend and he needs to know.

Bright: Be quit, will you! (He said without fail)

Hannah looked at him and tried to say anything but she decided to be quit. She irately shook her head and looked outside the window.


	2. Over and over

Mindy and Madison had entered the off license and walked over to the alcoholic drinks when Madison noticed Dr. Brown.

Madison: Oh my god, Mindy! There's Dr. Brown! (She whispered and hided behind the beverage crates)

Mindy: Bloody hell! (She swore loudly)

Dr. Brown: Mindy? (He began to come over)

Mindy: Dr. Brown! (She smiled and stopped him in front of the beverage crates)

Dr. Brown: How are you doing? (He smiled)

Mindy: Oh, I'm fine. (She tried to be short with him)

There was an awkward silence between them. They were just starring at each other without a word but then Mindy's mobile began to ring. She answered.

Mindy: Yeah?

Madison: Ok, I'm in your car. You can stop your small take. (She whispered)

Mindy: Ok, I'll be there in a couple of minutes. See you! (She hung up) Sorry, I have to go! (She waved)

Dr. Brown: Wait! (He stopped her)

Mindy: What? (She turned round)

Dr. Brown: Have fun! (He smiled resolved)

Mindy: Yeah! (She smiled and left)

She walked over to her car and got in. She took a deep breathe and looked at Madison:

Mindy: God heaven's! (She began to laugh)

Madison: Did it work?

Mindy: Yeah! But we have to get ready. (She drove off)

Meanwhile Bright and Hannah entered the flat share. They haven't talked the whole drive and Hannah was still cross with Bright. She put the bag on the counter and walked into the bathroom. Bright put the other bags on the counter and began to put the things in the fridge. Ephram got up from the couch and came over to Bright.

Ephram: Are you in conflict with her? (He pointed to the bathroom door and leant against the counter)

Bright: No! (He said mad)

Ephram: Ok, what happened?

Bright: Nothing! (He threw the cheese in the fridge)

Ephram: Ok, I'll ask Hannah! (He turned round and began to leave)

Bright: Wait! (He said and knew she would tell him)

Ephram: Yeah? (He looked at him)

Bright: We had a slight variance! (He handed Ephram a beer)

Ephram: It isn't of significance? (He opened the beer)

Bright: No, I'll talk her later. (He let out a sigh of relief)

Ephram: Sounds good! (He leant against the counter beside Bright)

Meanwhile Mindy and Madison parked in front of Mindy's. They opened the front door and went in.

Mrs. Wheeler: Madison, nice to see you! (She walked out of the living room)

Madison: Me too, Mrs. Wheeler! (She smiled)

Mindy: Sorry Mom, we have to get ready! (She jumped upstairs)

Madison: I don't know what I could wear! (She dropped back at Mindy's bed)

Mindy: You can wear the things you're wearing. I love this cyan baby doll. (She smiled and rummaged in her cupboard)

Madison: Really? (She got up and looked at herself in the mirror)

Mindy: Jep, you look like one of these models in fashion magazines. You have this New York look. (She changed her clothes)

Madison: Uh, thanks! (She smiled)

Mindy: Is this ok? (She planted herself in front of Madison)

Madison: Looks good! (She sat down on her bed)

Mindy: Ok, we should go. (She looked at her watch) We have to pick up Luke at Sam's.

They got up and jumped downstairs. They grabbed their jackets and opened the door to leave.

Mindy: Bye Mom! (She screamed and closed the door)

They got in Mindy's black SUV and drove off. After they had parked in front of Sam's they both got up and entered. They walked to one of the tables and sat down across a young man.

Mindy: Hi Luke! (She smiled)

Luke: Madison! (He got up and hugged her)

Madison: I'm so glad to see you. (She pulled away and smiled at him)

Luke: How are you doing, honey? (He smiled gladly)

Madison: Oh, I'm fine, really fine.

Mindy: God heaven's! Don't turn round, Madison! (She noticed Dr. Brown)

Madison: Who's it? (She froze)

Mindy: Dr. Brown. (She put her hand over her face) He's coming over.


	3. Swing bench moments

Dr. Brown: Mindy, we often cross each other's path today.

Mindy: Yeah, what a coincidence! (She tried to smile)

Dr. Brown: You look strained! (He looked worried)

Mindy: Thanks! (She said sarcastically)

Dr. Brown: Oh sorry, I'm just concerned.

Mindy: I'm fine! (She tried to finish the small talk)

Luke: What the hell is going on, Madison? (He looked at Madison)

Mindy: Bloody idiot! (She looked mad at him)

Madison: Hi Dr. Brown. (She slowly turned round)

Dr. Brown: Madison!

Madison: Jep! (She tried to smile)

Dr. Brown: I'm so glad to see you. (He sat down at their table) How are you doing? (He eyed her up)

Madison: I'm fine! (She smiled without knowing what to talk about)

Dr. Brown couldn't help giving her a great big hug. She pulled away and smiled.

Madison: Ok, Dr. Brown! (She fixed her hair)

Dr. Brown: Oh sorry! I'm just glad to see you. How long will you stay in Everwood?

Madison: I've planned 2 month.

Dr. Brown: You have to visit Delia! She'll go crazy! (He smiled) Where are you gonna stay?

Madison: I don't know. (She looked startled) I didn't think about it.

Dr. Brown: You can stay at our place. Ephram moved out so you can have his room. It'll be more familiar than a hotel room because Ephram left all these posters of NY. (He smiled)

Madison: Ehm…I…I don't know if…if that's such a good idea! (She hesitated)

Dr. Brown: Please Madison! Delia would go crazy! (He smiled)

Madison: I don't know.

Dr. Brown: You should give it a try!

Madison knew she had to bring arguments but there wasn't any so she couldn't help nodding.

Dr. Brown: I am glad. So can I bring your bags to our place?

Madison was speechless. The only thing she could do was nodding so she did.

Dr. Brown: But previous to that I have to get food for dinner. (He got up and went to the counter)

Mindy: What the hell is going on? (She looked at Madison)

Madison: I don't know. (She buried her face in her hands)

Mindy: Did you forgive him?

Madison: I don't know. (She said louder)

Mindy: So you'll leave us?

Madison: I think so.

Mindy: Ok maybe you should consult your pillow. (She smiled and rubbed her arms)

Madison: I've made my bed and now I must lie in it. (She smiled)

Mindy: It won't be that bad. Delia's there too.

Madison: Oh yeah, she's 13 now. (She looked happier)

Mindy: Look, you'll have fun!

Madison: I hope so. (She smiled)

Luke: I'm sorry. I didn't know who he is. (He apologized)

Madison: You don't have to apologize yourself. (She laid her hand on his)

Luke: Ok, I hope you'll have fun with De…Deli…

Madison: Delia! (She finished his sentence)

Luke: Jep!

Dr. Brown: Ready to go?

Madison: Yeah, I think so. (She got up)

Mindy: Good night, honey! (She waved compassionate)

Madison: See you!

They walked to Andy's SUV in a totally silence. She didn't know what to say or what to talk about. They hadn't seen each other since he forced her to leave. They got in and Andy drove off.

Andy: So where are your bags?

Madison: Ehm, they're at Mindy's. She's living in 2541 Wood Drive.

Andy: Ok. (He turned right)

After they had gotten her bags they arrived at the Brown's. They got out and Andy carried her bags to the porch. Madison stayed in front of his car and looked at the house. Andy noticed it and put her bags down.

Andy: Are you ok? (He looked worried)

Madison: Yeah…ehm…I'm fine. (She smiled and came over to him)

Andy: You should wait for a couple of seconds. I'll surprise Delia. I'll cry for you, ok?

Madison: For sure! (She smiled and sat down at the swing-bench)

Andy entered the house and put Madison's bags down. He looked round and saw Delia in the living room.

Andy: Delia! (He screamed)

Delia: I'm starved. (She came over to him) What's that? (She looked confused)

Andy: We have someone over. (He smiled)

Delia: Spit it out! (She smirked)

Andy: Come in! (He screamed out of the door)

Madison walked in smiling. Delia just looked at her. She couldn't believe that she was there.

Madison: Hey D! (She opened her arms)

Delia: Madison! (She jumped into her arms)

Madison: Hey sweetie! (She pulled away and eyed her up) Wow, you look like a woman! (She stroked down her arms)

Delia: Thanks! It's been a while since you've seen me.

Madison: That's true.

Delia: Are you gonna stay at our place?

Andy: Yeah, she'll get Ephram's room. (He interrupted them)

Delia: Wow! That'll be fun! (She wrapped her arms around Madison) You look amazing!

Madison: Thanks!

Andy: I propose to unpack your bags. You know Ephram's room. (He pointed to the stairs)

Delia: Yeah, I'll help you! (She grabbed one of the bags and jumped upstairs)

Madison: Thanks Dr. Brown! (She grabbed the bags and began to go upstairs)

Andy: Madison!

Madison: What? (She stopped and looked at him)

Andy: I'm pleased to see you. (He smiled) I'll go to Nina's. I'll be back in a couple of minutes, ok?

Madison: Yeah! (She smiled back and went upstairs)


	4. Strange

Madison entered Ephram's room while all the memories were crashing down on her. Delia sat at Ephram's bed and waited for her. Madison put the bags down and looked round.

Delia: Are you ok?

Madison: Yeah, it's just…it's just as the same as when I've left. (She sat down beside her)

Delia: Well, he's living with Bright and a doctor-to-be now. (She pulled one of her bags on the bed)

Madison: Ok, let us unpack my stuff. (She changed the subject and opened the bag)

Delia: Where have you been all along?

Madison: I'm living with my big brother in Manhattan, NYC.

Delia: Wow, NY is really exciting, isn't it?

Madison: Jep, I like it. It's much more exciting than Everwood.

Delia: But what's with your band? Did you leave them?

Madison: Yeah but it wasn't my move. It was more about Jay.

Delia: Did he hurt you? (She looked worried)

Madison: Oh no, he just had a different taste of music. (She smiled)

Meanwhile Ephram entered the house. He searched someone but it seemed like they weren't in. So he sat down in the living room and switched on TV.

Delia: What's that? (She found a CD in her bag)

Madison: Uh, this is my new band, Try this! Would you like to hear it? (She handed her the CD)

Delia: Yeah! (She walked over to Ephram's CD-player and loaded the CD) Wow, that's better than Joe Lies! (She smiled)

Madison: Nice to hear. (She kissed her forehead)

Ephram heard the music and jumped upstairs. He followed the music to his room. He listened to the music a couple of seconds until he entered his old room. Delia and a young woman lay on his bed while they were laughing. He watched them a couple of minutes. He hasn't been seeing Delia so happy for a couple of years. Then got prying and knocked on the door. Delia stopped laughing and lifted up herself.

Delia: Ephram! (She fixed her hair)

Ephram: What are you doing? (He smiled)

Delia: Ehm…

Madison: Ephram! (She turned round)

Ephram: Madison, what are you doing here? (He had realized who the woman was)

Delia: She'll stay here till her summer break ends. (She looked worried)

They were just starring at each other until Andy entered the room.

Andy: Ephram, nice to see you! (He smiled) Delia told you about Madison?

Ephram: Yeah, she did. (He said settled)

Andy: Here! (He handed Madison a key) I think you'll need it.

Madison: Thanks!

Andy: You're welcome! (He smiled) Dinner is waiting! (He left)

Delia got up and grabbed Madison's hand. She pulled her downstairs. Ephram just stood there thinking about the past minutes. Then he walked downstairs too and sat down across Madison. He remembered the day after they had broken up. He had sat there and had just starred at her. He couldn't help smiling.

Andy: Why you're smiling?

Ephram: What? Ehm…I just…I thought at…at a moment.

Delia: A moment? (She looked up)

Ephram: Yeah, just a moment. (He continued eating)

Andy: When did you arrive? (He said after a while and looked at Madison)

Madison: This morning.

Andy: You're surely tired.

Madison: Yeah but it works. (She began to bring her plate to the sink unit)

Andy got up and stopped her. He grabbed the plate and brought it to the sink unit.

Andy: You are not any longer Delia's babysitter. You're here to take a vacation. (He smiled) I think you should rather go to sleep.

Madison: Ok! I'm actually a little tired. (She kissed Delia goodbye)

Delia: Wait! I'll accompany you! (She stopped here and got up) Good night! (She gave Andy a kiss and waved to Ephram)

They both went upstairs and changed their clothes. They brushed their teeth and washed themselves. Meanwhile Andy did the washing-up.

Ephram: This is really wired.

Andy: I know but it's the least I can do.

Ephram: Did you talk to her?

Andy: No, not yet. I think we should give her a little time to settle down.

Ephram: Yeah!

In the same time Delia got out a bedcover and two pillows. She handed them Madison. She made her bed and lay down. Delia sat down at the edge of the bed and looked at Madison.

Delia: I'm pleased to have you here. (She smiled and moved a strand of her hazel hair out of her face)

Madison: Me too, sweetie. (She lifted herself up and kissed her) You should go to bed now.

Delia: Jep, see you tomorrow! (She left and went to bed)

Madison got up and sat down at the window still. She looked up to the sky and to the million of sparkling stars. She remembered all the days she had been in this room with Ephram. They had mad out and kissed each other. She couldn't help smiling about her thoughts. She noticed Ephram's old car in the drive and remembered their night at the point. She swiftly closed the window and lay back down in Ephram's bed. After a while she had thought about the bygone times she felt asleep.


	5. Balducci's

**(A/N: Ok, I wrote a new chapter. It's pretty different than the others but I don't know how to go on. I've a couple of pretty good ideas but I'm figuring out how to write. I'll try to release the new chapter as soon as possible. I hope you'll like the update. Please read and review!)**

Next morning Madison and Delia sat at the table in the kitchen. Delia made her homework and Madison helped her with her essay and her tasks in math. Madison sat right besides her tipping at her laptop. Ephram stopped until they would notice him. He looked at them. It was so much than then.

Delia: I don't understand this shit. (She threw her pad away)

Madison: Delia! (She got up and picked up her pad) What's your problem? (She looked over Delia's shoulder)

Delia: This! (She pointed at the tasks) They named it quadratic equation but I think student bother would be the case. (She said sarcastically)

Madison: That's easy! You must convert this equation to the variable you'll calculate. (She explained)

Delia: That isn't as easy as it sounds.

Madison: Try it!

Delia began to convert the equation with the help of Madison but then the bell rang. Madison walked into the living room to open the door and noticed Ephram.

Ephram: Never mind! I'll open the door. (He looked at her and opened the door)

Bright: Hey dude! (He slapped on his shoulder and walked in)

Ephram: Hey Bright! (He said stressed and closed the door)

Bright: Why didn't you sleep in our beautiful flat? (He said sarcastically)

Ephram: Uh…I…I don't know.

Meanwhile Delia finished her math tasks while the phone was beginning to ring. She got up and answered.

Delia: Yeah?

Brittany: Delia?

Delia: Jep, hi Brittany!

Brittany: Have you anything on tonight?

Delia: Yeah! (She looked at Madison and smiled) I'll play miniature golf.

Brittany: Oh, what about tomorrow night?

Delia: Yeah, I'm free tomorrow night.

Brittany: What about a girl's night?

Delia: Sounds good. At your place?

Brittany: Jep, you can come at 05:00 pm if that's ok with you.

Delia: Jep, 05:00 pm it is. So long! (She hung up)

Bright: Uh, your phone rang.

Ephram: Alas! (He said sarcastically)

Bright walked into the kitchen and noticed Madison tipping. Ephram had followed him and stood right behind him. Bright stopped but then the walked behind her and looked over her shoulder.

Bright: What are you doing there?

Madison: Bright! (She turned round shocked)

Bright: Keep cool, it's just me! (He smiled)

Madison: I'm just studying for my finals.

Bright: Uh, which university you're attending?

Madison: Columbia! (She continued tipping)

Bright: Wow, really pretentious! (He smiled)

Ephram just stood there. He was really confused about their good company. Suddenly Madison's mobile began to ring so she answered.

Madison: Yeah? Oh, I would like to. (She smiled) Yeah, 8 it is. See you later! (She hung up)

Delia: Uh, who was that? (She noticed her grin from ear to ear)

Madison: Uh, it was Jay.

Delia: The lead guitarist of Joe Lies? I think you don't like him. (She looked confused)

Madison: I said we hadn't the same taste of music but I like him.

Delia: So you'll meet him tonight?

Madison: Yeah, right after our miniature golf session. (She smiled and clapped her laptop)

Delia: That means we have to go in a couple of minutes.

Madison: Yeah! Get ready! (She looked at her watch)

Bright: That means you have a date? (He sat down beside her)

Madison: Yeah, he invited me to dinner at Balducci's. (She got up)

Bright: Wow, that's the most expensive restaurant all over town. (He pulled her on his lap)

Madison: Whoa…whoa… (She pulled away) I have to get ready. (She jumped upstairs)

Ephram: What the hell is going on? (He looked at him)

Bright: Ok, ok! We met each other in the grocery yesterday evening.

Ephram: What? Why didn't you tell me?

Bright: I didn't know how to start. (He looked down)

Ephram: Uh, I understand! That's the reason of your argument. (He said mad)

Bright: Yeah, Hannah wanted me to tell you but I didn't know how to start.

Ephram: Ok, ok! I think you should rather go! (He yelled)

Bright: Ephram… (He got up)

Ephram: Oh no, no Ephrams… (He pushed him outside)

Bright: Ephram, please!

Ephram: No! (He slammed the door in Bright's face)


	6. Scared

**(A/N: Ok, the next chapter is released. It's short but it's ok. I'm in my finals for the moment so I haven't so much time but I'll try to update soon. I hope you'll enjoy it. Please read and review.)**

Delia and Madison got ready while someone was knocking on the door. Ephram got up and opened the door. It was a good-looking boy. He looked really modern. He wore jeans from Diesel and a black leather jacket. His hair had the same length than his and it was light brown hair with blond strands. It was perfect styled. He had his hands in his pockets and looked at Ephram.

Ephram: Yeah? (He eyed him up)

Boy: Hi, is Madison there?

Ephram: One minute! (He walked to the stairs) Madison! (He screamed)

Madison: What?

Ephram: You have somebody over!

Madison jumped downstairs and saw the boy. She stopped and began to smile. Ephram starred at her. She looked so good. She wore a dark-denim jeans and a yellow baby doll and her hair was sleazy waved. She ran over to the boy and jumped into his arms. He spun her around and smiled. She gave him a soft kiss on his lips and eyed him up.

Madison: Wow, you look really mature. (She held his hands)

Boy: Thanks! It's been a while since you've seen me. (He looked down)

Madison: I'm so sorry, Evan! (He stroked his cheek)

Evan: Never mind! (He looked in her green eyes and smiled)

Madison leant in and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips. Delia jumped downstairs and stopped while she was starring at the boy. Madison noticed her and smiled.

Madison: Evan, that's Delia! Delia, Evan! (She introduced them)

Delia: Hey!

Evan: Nice to see you. (He smiled) Ready to go, ladies?

Madison: I think so. (She grabbed Delia's hand and pulled her outside) I'll bring her back until 8. (She screamed to Ephram and closed the door)

Ephram watched them. They got in Evan's silver colored SUV and drove off. He wondered who the boy was. Was it one of her affairs? Was it one of her friends from college? He didn't know what to think. He sat down at the couch and switched the TV on and fell asleep.

Three hours later the front door opened. Ephram woke up and lifted himself up. It was Delia and Andy. They were both laughing until they noticed Ephram.

Delia: How was your day? (She sat down beside him)

Ephram: Uh…ehm…I fell asleep after you had left.

Delia: Uh, great day! (She smiled)

Ephram: And your day? I hope it was much better than mine.

Delia: It was perfect. Madison and Evan are perfect. (She smiled)

Ephram: Who is Evan? (He looked interested)

Delia: He's Madison's brother. That's pretty obviously.

Ephram let out a sigh of relief and leant back. Andy stood behind him and looked down at Ephram.

Andy: I'll fly to NY for a couple of days. Uncle Douglas needs my help.

Delia: Wow, that's cool. Can I accompany you? (She smiled asking)

Andy: If you want to. (He smiled)

Delia: Cool. When are we going to fly?

Andy: The day after tomorrow. You can start to pack your bags while I'll call your grandma.

Delia: I'm really tired. I have to get some rest. I'll pack my bags with Madison tomorrow, ok? (She yawned)

Andy: Ok, that it is. (He dialed a number and left the living room)

Delia: Are you going to stay the night? (She looked at Ephram)

Ephram: I thought my room was taken. (He smiled sarcastically)

Delia: Oh Ephram! (She rolled her eyes about this comment)

Ephram: Yeah, I think so. (He answered her question) Night D!

Delia: Night Ephram! (She went upstairs)

After a while Andy entered and sat down across Ephram. They were just starring at the ceiling until Andy broke the silence.

Andy: What the hell are you doing here? (He said confused) I thought you were move out because you didn't wanna live with me but now you're oftener here than in your own flat.

Ephram: I fell asleep. (He said simply)

Andy: You fell asleep?

Ephram: Yeah…I… (He tried to find a plea for his staying) I had an argument with Bright.

Andy: Uh, I understand. You can stay such a long time you want to. (He got up) But I should rather go to bed now. (He yawned) I'll have a couple of things to do until we'll leave. Night! (He went upstairs)

Ephram looked at his watch. It was 00:17 am. He got up and subdued the light and got a bottle of water. He sat down again and leant back. After a while he heard the door and got up hurriedly. He watched Madison was coming in. She quietly closed the door and turned round. She screamed when she had seen a man in the dark. Ephram quickly walked over to her and laid his hand over her mouth.

Ephram: Sssh…It's just me! (He whispered)

Madison: By god! (She pulled away and took a deep breathe) You're totally crazy, are you?

Ephram: Sorry, I didn't want you to scare. (He whispered)

Madison: You've scared me to death. (She said mad)

Ephram: Sorry! How was your date? (He tried to smile)

Madison: Pretty good! (She smiled happily and turned on the light and let out a sigh of relief) I'll go to bed now. See you! (She walked upstairs)

Ephram: See you! (He whispered)

He sat down at the couch and thought about the things which could happen between Madison and Jay. There were a couple of miserable thoughts so he shook his head to come clear until he fell asleep.


	7. Touch

Next morning Madison woke Ephram up. She laid her hand on his shoulder and began to shake him slowly.

Madison: Ephram! (She whispered)

Ephram opened his eyes and noticed Madison. He thought it was a dream so he shook his head but then he noticed it wasn't a dream. He lifted himself up and looked into her green eyes. She sat on the edge of the couch and smiled at him. Then he noticed her hand on his shoulder and looked at it. Madison detected his look and took her hand back.

Madison: Breakfast is ready! (She whispered) But you should get dressed before. (She pointed at his legs)

He just wore his shorts and a T-Shirt. He got up because he felt really abased. She just followed him with her eyes.

Ephram: Ok, I'll…I'll go…go getting dressed. (He stuttered and jumped upstairs)

Madison walked into the kitchen and sat down beside Delia. Andy and Madison looked at each other.

Andy: Can I leave you alone?

Madison: For sure! Why not? (She smiled) I wish you two a great stay in NYC. (She shoved Delia for fun)

Andy: Ok, I just wanna be on the safe side. (He smiled and continued eating)

After a while Ephram entered the kitchen. He felt abased and avoided eye contact with Madison. He got a bottle of water out of the fridge and leant against the counter.

Ephram: I'll go home. I should talk to Bright.

Andy: Yeah, you should settle your difference!

Ephram: That's not as easy as it sounds.

Andy: Maybe you should just drop it.

Ephram: You don't know what he did. (He smiled and walked over to the door) Have fun in NY! (He waved and left)

Andy: Don't be stubborn! (He yelled after him)

Ephram got in his car and drove off. When he had opened the door Hannah walked over to him. She smiled.

Hannah: Are you ok? I'm so sorry! I said he should rather tell you but he didn't want to.

Ephram: It isn't your fault. Calm down! (He smiled)

Hannah: I thought you would be mad about me because I didn't tell you.

Ephram: I'm not mad about you. (He heard the door)

Bright and Amy entered the flat. He looked round and smiled at Amy.

Ephram: Nice to see you.

Bright: Hello Bright. How are you? Yeah, I'm fine, Ephram. (He said to himself)

Amy: Hey! (She smiled back and rolled her eyes about Bright's comment)

Ephram: I haven't finished with you! (He looked mad)

Bright: I'm sorry, Ephram! I can just repeat myself.

Ephram: Yeah but you don't realize the error of your way. (He said louder)

Bright: I should have told you, ok but now it's too late. You got to the bottom of it by yourself. (He said simply)

Ephram: Oh, you think it's that easy? (He yelled) You should have told me that she's in town. (He ran into his room and slammed the door into Bright's face)

Amy: What happened? (She looked confused)

Hannah: It's a long story.

Bright: I'll talk to him. (He walked to his door)

Hannah: I think that's a bad idea, Bright! (She screamed to drown out Ephram's music)

Amy: I'll talk to him. (She stopped Bright and knocked on Ephram's door)

Ephram: Go away! (He screamed)

Amy: It's just me. (She opened the door and walked in)

Ephram: Oh, come in! (He turned the music off)

Amy: Wanna talk?

Ephram: No, I need time for myself. (He dropped down on his bed)

Amy: So I should go?

Ephram: No, I know this lake in Boulder. I was there with my dad and Irv right after we had moved to Everwood about 3 years ago. My dad grounded me and I only was allowed to make my homework. I argued Irv into my opinion to let me go so I boated over the lake and disregarded Irv's warnings and boated to close along the waterfront. I got caught up in algae and overturned. The water was cold as ice and I almost lost my life but they've found me at the right time. I think that's the best place to come clear. I'll bowl along. (He got up and got a couple of clothes out of his cupboard)

Amy: It must be really bad what Bright did. (She sat down at the edge of his bed)

Ephram: It is not alone Bright. My past crashed down on me in 24 hours. (He turned round and looked at her)

Amy: Ok, what happened?

Ephram: I don't wanna talk about it at this moment. (He looked confused) I'll drive off now.

Amy: I'll see you to the door. (She smiled and opened his room door)

Ephram walked out of his room to the front door. He looked round but Bright and Hannah weren't there. Amy followed him and they went over to his car. Ephram got in and winded down the window.

Ephram: Please don't tell someone who I'm, ok? I'll be back tomorrow.

Amy: For sure! (She smiled and waved while he was driving off)

Amy followed him with his eyes and then drove back to the Abbott's.


	8. Injured?

A couple of hours after Andy and Delia had left Madison noticed the ring of her mobile. She answered.

Madison: Yeah? (She went upstairs and sat down at Ephram's bed)

Mindy: It's me. (She said happily)

Madison: Uh, Mindy! (She smiled)

Mindy: What's going on?

Madison: Nothing! Dr. Brown and Delia are in NY. I'm studying for my finals.

Mindy: Uh Maddie, you're here to have fun. (She said serious and rolled her eyes)

Madison: Yeah but my finals are right after my summer break and I won't begin two days before.

Mindy: Are you doing anything tomorrow?

Madison: Nope, so what is on your mind?

Mindy: What about lunch?

Madison: Sounds really good. What about 12:30?

Mindy: Jep, I'll pick you up. Have fun with your textbooks. (She said jokily)

Madison: Uh, I'll. (She said sarcastically) So long!

Mindy: See you! (She hung up)

Madison began to tip at her laptop again.

After a while Madison noticed a knock on the door. She got up and hurriedly jumped downstairs to the door. She looked through the window to see who it was but she couldn't so she opened carefully and noticed it was Bright.

Madison: Bright! (She opened the door wider)

Bright: Is Ephram here?

Madison: No, I haven't seen him for two days.

Bright: Bloody hell! We had had an argument until he felt. I haven't seen him for two days too. (He looked worried) And his mobile is turned off.

Madison: No idea where he could be? (She asked worried)

Bright: No, you were my last idea. (He tried to smile)

Madison tried to understand what he had meant with that but she was too worried. She stepped back and opened the door wider. Bright walked in and dropped down on the couch and began to replay the day of their argument.

Bright: Oh, wait! He had talked with Hannah and Amy until he left. (He remembered)

Madison: Ok, you'll go to Hannah and I'll check Amy because I think Hannah don't like me.

Bright: Ok, Hannah should be next-door at Nina's. (He handed Madison his keys) Amy is at my parent's place.

Madison: Ok, I'll call you. (She grabbed her mobile) Your number?

Bright: 2-1-2-6-0-6-7-6-1-2 (He spelled)

Madison: Ok, see you! (They walked out of the house and she got in Bright's car)

She drove over to the Abbott's and knocked on the door. Nobody answered so she knocked again. Suddenly the door opened.

Dr. Abbott: Madison! (His eyes widen shocked)

Madison: Hi Dr. Abbott.

Dr. Abbott: Um…I…I…Can I help you? (He looked at her belly and he couldn't help thinking about the pregnancy)

Madison: Amy? Is she here? (She noticed his look)

Dr. Abbott: Ehm…yeah…she's…she's there. Come in please. (He stepped back and opened the door wider)

Madison: Thanks! (She walked in)

Dr. Abbott: Amy! (He screamed upstairs)

Amy: What? (She jumped downstairs) Madison! (She noticed her)

Madison: Hi…ehm…I…we…we're searching Ephram! (She said insecurely)

Amy: Isn't he at his flat? (She looked stunned)

Madison: No, nobody has seen him since two days.

Amy: He said he would be back tomorrow. So he should be back yesterday. (She replayed their conversation)

Madison: That means you know where he is?

Amy: Yeah, he's at a lake in Boulder. He said he needed time for himself to think about his life because his whole life had crashed down on him in 24 hours. Now I understand what he meant. (She explained)

Madison: Do you know the exact name of this lake?

Amy: No but Irv knows the name. (She grabbed the phone and dialed his number) Irv?

Irv: Amy?

Amy: Yeah…ehm…I need your help.

Irv: What can I do for you?

Amy: I need the name of a lake. The lake Ephram had almost lost his life.

Irv: Uh…this one. That's North Fork Lake.

Amy: Thanks! (She hung up) North Fork Lake! (She looked at Madison)

Madison: Ok, thanks! Bright will call you if we'll find him. (She left quickly)

She drove back to the Brown's and unlocked the door. She quickly walked into the living room and saw Bright.

Madison: Got up! He's in Boulder, North Fork Lake. (She ran to the door) Amy said he wanted to be back yesterday.

Bright: Do you think something happen? Maybe he's injured or he had an accident.

Madison: I don't wanna think about it. (They got in Bright's car)

Madison drove off and their drive was totally silent. Madison's thoughts crazed her. She couldn't think of anything else than what could happen to Ephram. She was totally scared.


	9. Her eyes

After they had arrived at the lake they walked all around to find him. Bright checked the little cottage while Madison was walking around the lake. Suddenly she noticed an empty boat in the middle of the lake. She quickly ran over to Bright and pointed at the boat.

Bright: Oh my god! (He said worried)

Madison: We have to search him with the boat. (She pointed at the boat which was moored at the jetty)

Bright: Ok! (They jumped into the boat and searched him)

After a while they were one the point of giving up as Madison noticed a red life-jacket in the water. She held her hand in the water and noticed that it was cold as ice.

Madison: We have to help him. (She said hysterically)

Bright: Calm down! We'll rescue him. (He drove over to him)

Ephram swam lifeless on the surface of the water. They both were really scared. Bright leant over and tried to reach Ephram but he couldn't. He drove closer and tried it again but he didn't reach him. Madison got up and looked at Bright.

Madison: I'll swim over to him.

Bright: No, I'll do that. (He grabbed her arm and stopped her)

Bright jumped into the water and grabbed Ephram's arm. He brought Ephram's lifeless body to the boat and pushed him up. Madison grabbed Ephram's arms and helped Bright. After Ephram had lain on the floor of the boat Madison helped Bright to get in. They drove back to the jetty and Bright carried Ephram into the car. Madison sat in the back-seat. Ephram's head on her lap and she tried to wake him up. His body was colder than the water was. She shook his body but he didn't respond.

After they had arrived at the Brown's Bright carried Ephram into the living room. Madison got three blankets and wrapped two of them around Ephram and handed Bright the other one. He wrapped it around his shuttering body.

Madison: You should cal your sister. She was really frightened.

Bright: Yeah! (He walked into the kitchen and called Amy)

Later he walked back into the living room and sat down across Madison and Ephram. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Madison.

Bright: Did he wake up?

Madison: No but I think he's ok. He has a normal temperature. (She smiled)

Bright: Sounds good.

Madison: Yeah! You look really tired. You can go sleep. I'll get it alone.

Bright: Really?

Madison: Really! (She tucked Ephram in)

Bright: But call me if anything's wrong, ok?

Madison: Yeah, I'll!

Bright got up and left. Madison laid Ephram's head on her lap and stroked through his long hair until she felt asleep.

Next morning Ephram woke up and noticed his position. He had a black-out. He tried to remember but the only thing he knew was that the drove to the lake. He shook his head to come clear and watched Madison sleeping. She looked so good. Her hair was a mess and it seemed like she had cried. Her hand lay on his chest so he tried not to move. He didn't wanna wake her up. He had watched her when she opened her eyes. They had just looked at each other until Madison realized that he wasn't passed out.

Madison: Ephram, god heavens! (She smiled) Please don't do that again, ok?

Ephram: I don't know what I did. (He smiled and looked into her eyes)

Madison: Long story! (She smiled)

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Madison uttered a bitter sigh.

Madison: Come in, the door is open! (She looked over the couch)

Mindy: Hey Maddie! Ready to… (Her face turned white)

Madison: It's ok, come in! (She smiled)

Mindy: What the hell is going on? (She looked at Ephram and then at Madison)

Madison: Long story!

Mindy: That means no lunch?

Madison: I don't think so.

Mindy: You look miserable, JB! (She smiled at Ephram)

Ephram: Thanks! Good to hear. (He said sarcastically)

Mindy: Anyway you didn't lose your humor. (She laughed)

Ephram: My clothes are completely soaked. I should take a shower. (He lifted himself up)

Madison: But don't lock the door if anything will happen. (She said worried)

Ephram: Don't worry! I'll get it alone. (He smiled at her worry)

Madison: Ephram! (She said a little bit mad)

Ephram: I won't lock the door, ok?

Madison: Ok! (He smiled)


End file.
